


Where We End, We Begin

by dapperyklutz



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, NYE - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Silent Knight Gift Exchange, a bit of action, for tsukiok, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin celebrate New Year's the Kingsman way.</p><p> </p><p>(For <a href="www.tsukiok.tumblr.com">tsukiok</a>, in the Secret Knight Gift Exchange.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We End, We Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukiok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsukiok).



> Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you.
> 
> I hope you like this. :) x

“Merlin, I’ve run out of bullets,” Harry pants through the Kingsman comms. He’s slumped against the wall in a secluded corner, hidden in the shadows but not hidden enough so that the bad guys he’s trying to escape from will not notice him.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A beginner’s mission, actually. Infiltrate, extract, don’t get caught, escape, voila. What Harry - and by extension, Merlin and the Handler Department - missed is that there was a trigger alarm set in the computer room Harry infiltrated to steal the blueprints of a bioengineering weapon designed by a paranoid mechanical engineer prodigy. In their error of overlooking the _paranoid_ part, Harry’s cover is blown and he’s spent the past ten minutes trying to escape from the three-storey mansion.

It also doesn’t help the fact that he’s currently being hunted by at least thirty men. Oh, Harry could’ve taken them out just fine, but said thirty men are armed with fuckin’ shotguns and AK-47’s. The new Arthur would rather not test the durability of his Kingsman jacket deflecting a shotgun shot. He rather likes being alive, thanks.

Harry then hears Merlin curse and type furiously over the keyboard.

 _“Galahad, Lancelot, and Percival, I need immediate extraction right the fuck now,”_ Merlin commands with a growl over the comms. _“Arthur’s cover is blown. He’s currently hiding in a secluded corner in the east wing on the second floor. Percival, you can manoeuvre the chopper in that area, there’s a huge glass pane directly from where Arthur is hiding.”_

 _“Copy that, Merlin,”_ Percival replies. _“Galahad and Lancelot are getting ready at the back. ETA is two minutes.”_

 _“Make it one,”_ Merlin demands, his tone brooking no argument. Harry can’t help but quirk his lips at his lover. _“Harry’s out of bullets.”_

Harry winces when he hears Eggsy’s - Galahad’s - voice.

_“Fuck’s sake, ‘Arry! I told you to bring an extra magazine, bruv!”_

Really? They’re going to tear him a new one right fucking now?

“You can save the sermon after you rescue me, Galahad,” Harry says dryly. He checks his pockets one last time to see if he has an extra lighter or magazine, but no such luck. He won’t admit it, but Eggsy’s right.

He’ll never hear the end of that.

Suddenly, he hears the loud thud of footsteps coming from the opposite hallway. Harry guesses there are at least six men walking towards his hiding spot. Fuck, it’s not like it’s even a proper hiding spot. His figure’s only hidden by the shadows. If one, or all, of them turns their head they’ll immediately see Harry and it’ll be the end of him. And it’ll be the end of his tenure as Arthur. Fuck, it’d be the shortest reign of a Kingsman leader, too.

Just when Harry is about to speak in hushed tones, a last message for Merlin and for his Knights - he hears the whirring of the helicopter. Before he can sob in relief or shout in happiness (or both), he hears Roxy - Lancelot - speak over the comms.

_“Ready, Galahad?”_

_“Ready, Lancelot.”_

_“Alright, kids,”_ comes Percival’s voice, and Harry detects amusement in his tone. _“Go save our King and have fun.”_

 _“Bring him home in one piece, you hear me?”_ Merlin adds loudly, though the relief in his tone is apparent.

“See you soon, darling,” Harry murmurs just as the tall glass pane shatters, caused by a fusillade of bullets courtesy of Lancelot and Galahad’s entrance. “I promise to be on time.”

The burly men cry in indignation and completely turn their backs the moment they’re standing in front of Harry’s hiding spot. They start to shoot back at the two agents, and Harry’s had enough of laying low. It’s time to let off some steam, if he says so himself. He doesn’t hesitate to tackle the closest thug and snap his neck, instantly killing him. He steals the shotgun from the limp hands before firing a shot at the man beside him.

 _“You fucking better, Hart,”_ Harry hears Merlin say darkly. _“I am not starting the new year without you, you wanker.”_

Harry’s only response is to grin as he meets Galahad and Lancelot in the middle of the fight, Eggsy throwing a Rainmaker at him and Roxy handing him a fully loaded Glock.

He’s already looking forward to seeing his husband. The ‘I’m so fucking glad you’re alive’ sex is going to be lovely, for sure.

***

“Aw, fuck, are we late?” Eggsy groans as they disembark from the chopper.

Percival glances at his watch. “We still have twenty-five minutes.”

Roxy curses and then grabs Percival’s hand. “Come on, then! We still have to wear our costumes and make-up takes at least fifteen minutes!”

“Save me -“ Percival begs Harry and Eggsy with a horrified look.

The two other agents chuckle at their friend’s predicament.

“Have fun!” Eggsy singsongs with a shit-eating grin as Roxy drags a pouting Percival away.

Harry then fixes his tie and addresses Eggsy as they walk together out of the hangar, “I should probably go to Merlin, then, my dear boy.”

“You better, old man,” Eggsy replies. He then turns to look at Harry with a sly smirk. “Off you go, I’m gonna prepare for the party.”

“Right. I’ll see you and everyone later.”

Harry gives his protégé a warm smile before setting off in the opposite direction where Merlin’s office is located.

***

“You.”

Merlin narrows his eyes at Harry, who’s just entered his office without knocking. Harry shuts the door behind him, and then locks it as a precaution before turning around to look at the tech wizard.

“Hello, darling,” Harry greets him warmly, though the sheepish smile etched on his handsome (and slightly bruised) face is apparent. “I told you I’ll make it on time.”

“Aye, but not much time for this.”

And before Harry can utter another word, Merlin quickly closes the distance between them in a few, long strides. Harry automatically wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, Merlin’s large hands framing the new Arthur’s face. They meet halfway, chapped lips meeting soft and warm ones, and Harry sighs in relief at the contact. His arms tighten around Merlin as the latter forces him to walk backwards until his back hit the door with a loud thud. Harry winces slightly, belatedly noticing his back is sore, but he ignores the brief flash of pain in exchange for being in the moment with his love.

“I’m here. I’m with you,” he murmurs against Merlin’s lips, tongue tracing the supple bottom lip before he sucks on it.

Merlin groans and then murmurs back, “I almost lost ye before, Harry. And I don’t plan on losing ye again until we’re grey and old.”

“But we’re already grey and old, darling.”

“I’m serious, Harry. Ye know how much I despise letting ye go on missions.”

Harry draws back to stare at his husband, face flushed and lips red and swollen. His doe eyes are shining with affection and worry, and Harry feels himself fall a little more in love then.

He lifts his arm and rests a warm hand on Merlin’s cheek, the slightly taller man leaning on Harry’s touch.

“I vowed to you then on our wedding day, and I vow to you again, Archibald: I’ll be with you every step of the way. You know as much as I do how demanding my role in Kingsman is. I can’t do this without you doing your job as Merlin. But most of all, I won’t be able to do this without your full support.”

Merlin bites his lip and then heaves a deep breath. After a moment, he finally nods his head. He lets himself be pulled towards Harry who engulfs him in a tight hug, chin resting on the crook of Merlin’s neck.

“Ye’ll always have me,” he hears Merlin whisper against his ear. “I’m not always going to agree with yer decisions, and I’ll never be at ease every time ye go on missions. I’m yer husband first, and yer Merlin second. But you’ll always have my full support, my love.”

“Thank you.”

Merlin kisses the pulse in Harry’s throat before he reverently states, “I love you.”

Harry closes his eyes when he feels it prickle with tears. Instead, he tightens his hold around his husband’s waist and whispers just as lovingly, “I love you more.”

They cuddle for a long while, sharing sweet kisses every now and then until Harry suggests they better get moving or else they’ll miss the New Year’s Party. They didn’t plan to wear any costumes like Roxy and Percival, or change into more comfortable clothes like Eggsy. So after righting themselves until they’re presentable once more, Harry unlocks the door and opens it. They leave Merlin’s office hand in hand, and if Merlin walks a little bit closer to Harry than normal, Harry doesn’t mention it as he finds himself also sidling closer to his husband.

***

“Remind me again why I accepted the proposal for this party?” Harry asks Merlin with a grimace as he drinks from his flute of champagne.

“It was either a New Year’s Eve party or a Valentine’s Party,” Merlin answers with a smirk.

The party has been in full swing for forty-five minutes already. Loud pop music is blasting from the speakers courtesy of Gareth who’s acting as the DJ of the night. Most of the agents and handlers are dancing on the makeshift dance floor, the other Kingsman staff either eating finger foods or mingling with other people from different departments.

“Ah, yes,” Harry nods, remembering now. “This is much better, indeed.” And then he empties his glass before taking another from a passing server.

Merlin snickers and then kisses his cheek, muttering, “Yeh’re gonna get piss drunk if ye continue at that rate.”

“That is the plan, darling,” Harry responds wryly, a quirk on his lips.

Harry then spots Eggsy talking animatedly with Tristan and Geraint, the young Galahad dressed in his favourite Adidas tracksuit with matching winged cap. He sees Roxy and Percival in the middle of the dance floor, dancing quite intimately in their Joker and Harley Quinn costumes. And then Harry catches sight of Kay and Bors and flirting with the newest handler in Merlin’s department: a beautiful Asian woman in her mid-twenties who was initially recruited because she was caught (by Kingsman, naturally) hacking into MI6’s servers (they had no fucking clue at all).

“Ladies and gentlemen,” comes Gareth’s voice, the music lowered to a minimum so he can be heard. Everyone stops what they’re doing, even Harry and Merlin who are standing close together at a corner, to look at the energetic agent. “We only have two minutes left before the countdown begins. I suggest you better start finding a partner to kiss at midnight.”

“And if nobody wants to kiss us?” Ector shouts from the other side of the ballroom.

Several people snicker while Gareth tells him, “There’s a mirror right behind you, mate.”

“Oi, fuck you!” Ector retaliates but it’s drowned by Gareth increasing the volume of the music.

“How we manage to get work done, I’ll never know,” Merlin grumbles under his breath as the music - “The Final Countdown” by Europe (what the bloody hell, Gareth?) - continues to pump from the speakers once more.

Harry laughs then wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist, pulling the tech wizard against his side and leaving butterfly kisses on his temple.

“They have you to manage them, of course,” Harry answers just as the countdown starts.

_“10.”_

The music is once again lowered by Gareth, Kingsman employees frantically looking for a partner to stand with. Harry and Merlin remain in their spot, oblivious to the scene that’s unfolding around them as they only have eyes on each other.

_“9.”_

“Where do you want to celebrate our anniversary?” Harry inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin looks thoughtful for a moment. “I was thinking Ibiza, but I would also like to go to New Zealand.”

_“8.”_

_“7.”_

Harry’s eyes crinkle as he grins widely up at Merlin.

“You want to go see Hobbiton again, don’t you?”

“Oh, fuck off. As if ye don’t want to see it again as well.”

_“6.”_

“Cheeky wizard,” Harry says as he pinches Merlin’s bum.

Merlin’s jumps slightly and narrows his eyes at Harry.

“Careful,” the tech wizard warns, though there is no heat in his tone.

_“5.”_

Then Harry comments, “I’d rather fuck you, though.”

“Aye. But I’d rather ye kiss me first, lad.”

_“4.”_

“That can be arranged,” Harry murmurs.

He turns his body to wrap his other arm around Merlin’s waist. Smirking, his husband responds by wrapping his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders.

_“3.”_

“I’m glad you’re here,” Merlin utters, his doe eyes meeting Harry’s chocolate brown ones.

Harry’s sly grin slowly shifts to a soft and tender smile, his dimples prominent.

_“2.”_

“I’m glad I’m with you,” he utters back softly.

_“1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

They share a fond smile before their lips meet in a tender kiss.

Auld Lang Syne starts to play as fireworks are set off from the Kingsman grounds, courtesy of Dagonet and the R&D Department.

Harry ignores their surroundings, focused solely on Merlin’s body pressed closely against his. All he can feel, smell, taste, and touch is Merlin - Archibald Emrys-Hart - his best friend, partner, and better half. Nothing is more important in this moment than having his husband in his arms; to hold, to kiss and to cherish.

Eventually, they let go. Their noses bumped as Harry stares into Merlin’s eyes.

“Happy New Year, Harry,” Merlin greets quietly.

“Happy New Year, Archibald,” Harry greets back with a wink.

Merlin rolls his eyes but presses a quick kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“And here’s to another year of saving the world.”

Harry smirks. “The world better get ready for it, then.”

Less than five minutes later, Harry and Merlin leave the ballroom to go to Harry’s private quarters for a private celebration of their own. And boy, did that last through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! :) xx


End file.
